La Concha sucia de Tina
by PerraAcargo
Summary: Puteadas, muy fuerte si no estas listo, sexo, asqueroso, humor negro y de muy mal gusto. ME CAUSA MUCHA GRACIA.


**No te ofendas es humor negro y sucio, no leas si sos un debilucho sentimentalista.**

**Mierdas, puteadas, asqueroso, eso. **

* * *

><p>"Rachel Fuking Bely te lije que me chupes la concha ahola, pedazo de puta, no te pague pala que te colas soble mi pielna" - la china fea se sentó sobre la jeta de Rachel.<p>

"¿Tina? tu vocabulario me sorprende y ohh.. sajdksad" - La coreana puta le apoyo toda la concha en la cara y Rachel no podía hablar.

"Te gusta pela, chupala mmm chupala mas" - Le seguía arrastrando todo el clítoris por la cara mientras todo el flujo se le chorreaba.

"Tina sabes como la mierda"- El olor a culo que tenia tina era impresionante y Rachel no se lo aguantaba mas.

"Shhh yo se que te gusta mi maldita concha japonesa"- La china sucia ahora estaba casi ahogando a Rachel que intentaba no respirar el olor a culo chino.

"No eres japonesa"- Rachel chupaba mas rápido a ver si la muy puta acababa.

"Ok, como sea tailandesa, solo la puta que te palio Rachel chupala mas dulo"- La mexicana seguía gimiendo pelotudeces arriba de la cara de Rachel mientras con los brazos intentaba jugar a que estaba arriba de un caballo.

"Tina asdjkdsa"- Rachle intentaba hablar pero el flujo con olor a mierda se le iba a la garganta y no podía.

"Ya negla puta, cantantle del olto, vez que los chinos tenemos el podel, ¡ESTA CONCHA ES MADE IN CHINA! "- Grito Tina mientras se corria con un chorro adentro de la boca de Rachel que tenia arcadas y queria vomitar.

"Sos un asco china tumbera, esa concha no la vuelvo a tocar ni por plata, sucia de mierda"- Dijo Rachel intentando vomitar junto a la cama.

"¿ahh si puta? Ahora por malelucada me la vas a chupal de nuevo"- dijo Tina riendose a cargajadas y Rachel salio corriendo la baño.

"Nunca mas loca de mierda, no te la chupo nunca mas, depilatela por lomenos la puta madre tengo un pendejo en el diente"- Dijo Rachel mirándose al espejo.

"Ya vas a volvel"- Dijo Tina poniéndose su ropa de puta de ciudad gotica y salio de la casa rascándose la concha y penso que ta vez se tenia que bañar mas seguido.

Rachel saco el telefono y llamo a Santana.

"Te odio"- Grito La morenita con culo de puta.

"AHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE COJISTE A LA CHINA! JAJAJAJJAJAJA"- Santana dijo eso.

"Pero sos una pajera, ¿porque no me dijsite que era una sucia de mierda?"- Dijo Rachel re caliente con santana.

"Y porque si no no le ibas a chupar la conchita, NOOOOO ¿JODEME QUE SE LA CHUPASTE? jajajajajaj SOS UN ASCO NEGRA SUCIA"- Santana se rio de nuevo.

"pero la puta que te pario, vos trola del orto, esta china Culo sucio que habla todo atravezado... la concha de mi hermana no puedo creer que le chupe la concha con olor a cloaca"- Rachel estaba cepillandose los dientes porque se me canto las tetas que haga eso.

"JAJAJAJAJJAJA"- Santana basicamente es una pelotuda que se rie.

"Puta ahora me voy a pasar el cepillo de dientes a pilas por el clitoris a ver si acabo porque esta china puta me toco toda la concha me la dejo mojada y se fue"- Rachel activo el botoncito culeado que tiene el cepillo de dientes que es muy caro y mi mamá no me lo quiere compra y entonces me tengo que masturbar con mi mano derecha.. o a veces la izquierda.

"Ahh trolita ¿te vas a acabar hablando conmigo? Te moris porque te cole los dedos"- Santana habla asi.

"Uyy si santana colame los dedos y mordeme la teta"- RAchel estaba que se acababa arriba del cepillo de dientes (re esa que se llamaba Rush algo de la negra puta y la colorada fea)

"Ah ah ah, me acabo toda, santana por favor mordeme, ah ah ah aj aj aj Uy uy uy voy voy voy a a a ve ve ve nir"- Rachel hablaba raro.

"Venite toda arriba mio mami, mojame la oreja"- Dijo Santana porque sabia que a Rachel le gustaba la oreja.

"Ahh puta de meirda me acaba todo le cepillo despues te llamo tengo que limpiar esta mierda" Dijo Rachel viendo el cepillo de dientes de kiwi pegoteado de su flujo cochino.

y así Rachel aprendió que cojer con chinos es sucio.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Esto es lo que Glee produce en mi mente, Ryan murpi es pervertido lo se.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME FUI AL CARAJOO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA<strong>

Me re cague de risa escribiendo esto. Si me da la cara para decirlo.

pd: En argentina se habla asi no se discrimina se insulta de onda. Chupamela y comentame esta.

No enserio comenta.

En esta cuenta voy a escribir mierdas... Sin limites y bien argento.

pd: ignorantes de mierda los chinos hablan con L y tiene mercados de ropa.


End file.
